


Phantom Of The Opera: Help Me Say Goodbye

by Purdey_Child



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, The Phantom of the Opera (1989)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purdey_Child/pseuds/Purdey_Child
Summary: I wrote this with the OLC in mind, because Sarah Brightman is my queen and Michael Crawford (for me) was an excellent Phantom. You can think of it as other people though, I tweaked some lyrics to go with what i was writing.





	Phantom Of The Opera: Help Me Say Goodbye

After giving him back the ring Christine rushed off back to Raoul, she had to forget about the feelings she had for him, as hard as it may be. As she and her fiance were in the small boat, the same small boat the Phantom had brought her down in, Her throat felt tight, she wept, Raoul knew exactly what was wrong,  
"Christine-," He was about to say something else and stopped, she turned her head to look to him, he gave a small sympathetic smile as he saw the tears silently stream down her face, her body was shaking, she had just given up the man that guided and loved her, his voice played through her mind continuously 'Christine I love you- I am your angel of music- oh Christine' she tried so hard to keep back the tears, Her head down, she closed her eyes tightly shut and shook her head, the music still played in her head, When she and Raoul reached the stairs, she sobbed-hysterically, she fell to her knees and covered her face, moans and tears escaping her, she could hardly breath, she was so weak, Raoul got down to her side

"Christine?" He shook his head placing a hand on her back, she didn't answer, only looked to him eyes red and flooding with tears "Aww, Christine" He held her tight

"Raoul?," She managed to control her speech "t-take me back...please" Her eyes closed again

"But Christine-"

"Raoul, Please" She looked back over in the direction they came from, Raoul nodded and helped her back in the boat, on the short journey back she had her eyes shut the whole time, the boat stopped she took a deep breath then slowly opened her eyes, Raoul sat down and put his head in his hands, Christine made her own way out the boat, she looked over her shoulder to Raoul, who didn't seem to notice, she heard loud cries and ran to him, he sat with his back to her unaware of Christine presence

"Masquerade, Paper faces on parade," He wept softly to the sound of his music box "Oh Christine, My Christine, You'll always be my angel, I'll never forget you" He snuggled his unmasked face into her veil, she put her small, delicate hand on his shoulder, he flinched but didn't turn round, just cried more, she knelt down beside him trying to look at his face, her eyes let loose more tears, he looked up from the veil into her eyes, she smiled at him with the tears running down her cheeks

"Angel of music... I'll always...love you" Her voice was interrupted by her weeps, she lowered her head trying to hide the tears, he gently held her face with one hand and wiped away the falling tears with his thumb

"Night time...sharpens...Hurts each sensation...Darkness drowns and...Kills imagination...silently the senses abandon their defences" His tears also fell, he had to let her go, convince her not to stay, for her own happiness. She wrapped her arm round his neck almost knocking him over, he hesitated at first then gave in, this might just be the last time he sees her, he squeezed her tight, snuggling his face into her curls just the way he done to the veil, her touch, her scent, just...her, he didn't want to let her go but he had too,

"Think of me, think of me fondly, now we say goodbye" she giggled, crying into his shoulder, then pulling back to look at him, his sad little face, it broke her heart

"Christine...I love you," With saying that and closing his eyes, She leapt onto him locking lips, after all was she going to see him again? he felt her warm tears on his cheeks, he held her tight, then looking into her eyes "You have to go," He stood up leaving her slightly weeping on the cold floor, he turned his back to her so he couldn't see her pain and so she couldn't see his

"Angel" She cried, her heart shattering, her shoulders hunched and she couldn't help but cry more, she tried gritting her teeth to stop but nothing would work, he took one final glance at her fragile body, she looked so sad-helpless as if she had given up, he quickly snapped his head back round

"Christine," His voice broke a little "Go...with Raoul," He bit his lip "He is bound to love you...and take care of you," he wiped his falling tears with his sleeve, Christine couldn't move, A pair of strong hands picked her up, and kissed her again, she closed her eyes "Go...please Christine, I don't want you to get hurt anymore" He cried into her ear, her eyes closed and her body went limp, he carried her back to the boat where the young man was waiting, he stood up as if he was going to be murdered, Raoul's eyes widened, in all honestly Raoul was scared of this Phantom man

"Take her," He placed Christine into Raoul's arms "Love her, Keep her safe, do everything to please her and keep her happy" He spun on his heels and headed off into the darkness, Raoul had no time to loose he had to get out of here, he rowed the boat, managing not to disturb the beauty laying on the soft pillows, as he got to the stairs again, he picked her up in his arms and carried her out, the dress was heavier than her, but he managed swiftly to get her out of the opera house and into a carriage, halfway home she came round, blinking rapidly remembering the events that had just taken place, she breathed heavily

"Past the point of no return" She sang softly to herself looking at her hands

"the final threshold, the bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn, we've past the point of no return" she and Raoul sang together, the tears coming back to her eyes and the lump in her throat

"Oh Raoul" She gripped onto him as he held her close and tight, she sobbed into his chest


End file.
